Vepr
"Fully-automatic assault rifle. Best in class rate of fire." -In game description Real Life The Vepr, or "Wild Boar", is a Ukrainian bullpup AK-74 rifle. The bullpup design places the magazine and action behind the trigger, making for a much shorter weapon without sacrificing barrel length. Unfortunately, the Vepr has some reliability problems when compared to a traditional AK rifle. Even though it isn't as reliable, the Vepr is still a compact weapon that is good for close-quarters-combat." Singleplayer The Vepr is tied with the AK-12 for most used weapon by UTO forces. Multiplayer The Vepr is unlocked at level . The Vepr has low damage per shot. It will kill in four shots out to 35 meters. Past this, it will never require more than five shots. Headshots are very helpful when using the Vepr because on headshot and two body-shots will kill an uninjured player out to 35 meters. Even past this, one headshot and three body-shots will kill. To counteract the Vepr's low damage, the weapon fires at 937 RPM; faster than every other assault rifle. The Vepr has moderate wall penetration. The Vepr has very mild recoil. It kicks mostly upward and slightly to the right. The Foregrip attachment can aid in recoil control. The Vepr also has clean iron sights, which lessens the need for optics. All handling traits for the Vepr are standard for the assault rifle class. It will aim in 250 milliseconds, hipfire with moderate accuracy, and allow players to move at 0.95x speed when it is equipped. The Vepr's magazines hold 30 rounds each, and it has 90 rounds in reserve (180 with Scavenger). Due to rapid ammo consumption, bring the Vepr's magazine size up to 40 by equipping Extended Mags is not a bad idea. The Vepr reloads in 2.96 seconds when there are rounds left, and 3.7 seconds when empty, which is quite slow. The Vepr has the same attachment choices as the other assault rifles. The Lightweight Grip and Lightweight stock make the Vepr truly feel like a submachine gun, which makes them good choices. The Foregrip helps when engaging enemies at medium range. Extended Mags helps to slow the rate that you burn through ammo, while Fast Mags speeds up the Vepr's slow and numerous reloads. The Laser Sight may assist in killing targets at close range with by making hipfire more accurate. Because the Vepr doesn't rely on damage to kill enemies, the Suppressor is a good choice to stay hidden. Lastly, Rapid Fire will bring the Vepr's rate of fire up to an insane 1,128 RPM, but the cuts to range and accuracy make it a poor choice in general. Overall, the the Vepr has poor damage, but it is made up for with a very fast fire rate. Optics: Reflex Sight - Weapon Level 1 Red-Dot Sight - Weapon Level 5 ACOG - Weapon Level 8 Holographic Sight - Weapon Level 11 Hybrid Sight - Weapon Level 13 Thermal - Weapon Level 16 Attachments: Foregrip - Weapon Level 2 Laser Sight - Weapon Level 3 Fast Mags - Weapon Level 4 Suppressor - Weapon Level 6 Lightweight Grip - Weapon Level 7 FMJ - Weapon Level 9 Lightweight Stock - Weapon Level 10 Long Barrel - Weapon Level 12 Extended Mags - Weapon Level 14 Rapid Fire - Weapon Level 15 Grenade Launcher - Weapon Level 17 Extinction Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles